


Misconceptions (and How to Fix Them)

by HopeStoryteller



Series: Starchasers [12]
Category: Warframe
Genre: F/F, Friendship ended with canon, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, anyway she's a lesbian and this is the hill I will die on, my muse for this fandom rose from the grave with a vengeance, my playpen now, when I heard that SOMEONE was canonically in a relationship with a guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeStoryteller/pseuds/HopeStoryteller
Summary: Little Duck is a lesbian.Needless to say, she isextremelyconfused (and more than a little pissed) that people seem to think she's straight now.
Relationships: Cephalon Suda/Little Duck, Eudico/Ticker, The Business & Little Duck
Series: Starchasers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243595
Kudos: 14





	Misconceptions (and How to Fix Them)

Girls night is going well. And by _well,_ Eudico really means _not well at all but nobody’s died yet so better than the worst one she’s had._ It’s still not great. LD is glaring across the table at Ticker, who just looks very confused, and Zuud is just quietly putting down card after card and getting to a _concerningly_ low amount of cards left.

Eudico probably should be worried about Zuud winning. She settles for playing a red bursa card (Zuud wordlessly draws four cards) before looking between her girlfriend and the rail agent that’s basically her kid at this point and asking, “So… did I miss something, or…?”

“Eudi, love, I have _no goddamn idea,”_ Ticker blurts.

Little Duck audibly huffs and puts down a red 2. “Scrap it, you. You know exactly what you did.”

“I _really don’t,_ Duck!” Ticker studies her cards, almost picks one, then thinks better of it and puts down a red 4. “I haven’t even talked to you since the last girls night! Or anyone, really, besides Eudi. Been busy!”

“Oh yeah? Not mucking busy _enough,_ huh.”

Eudico plays a blue 4. “No, she’s been busy…? We all have.”

“Not too busy to _gossip,_ mate. And now—“

“All the Tenno think she’s straight,” Zuud supplies mildly, putting down a blue moa. “Scrapcard.”

Eudico, formerly ready to play a yellow moa, stops. “What?”

“Scrapcard. I have one card left. That’s what you’re _supposed_ to say, right?” Zuud suddenly gives a look to a spot of empty air directly to her left and mutters something inaudible under her breath. “Yeah, okay, definitely is.”

“No, that’s not what I—what?”

Eudico’s second _what_ is directed more towards Ticker and LD. “How did you even… _what?”_

“Your girlfriend,” LD hisses, “decided to make some comments about Biz and I taking me tractor somewhere for Star Days. I was _trying_ to get that idiot laid. Successfully, I might add. Won’t be seeing him around for a few cycles."

“Wait, I…” Ticker looks even more confused. “I… I literally just said you two had some history?”

“And now literally all of the Tenno think I’m straight. So _thanks.”_

“It’s not _my_ fault that…” Ticker frowns, trying to remember who she even mentioned that too. She snaps her fingers suddenly and says, “That Pride completely misinterpreted what I said! Although it does explain why she left rather quickly after that…”

“You told _her_ that I was straight?? Ticker, you _mucking—“_

Eudico clears her throat awkwardly and puts down a yellow moa. “I don’t know _how_ any of the Tenno can think you’re _exclusively_ attracted to men. If I didn’t know you, I’d peg you for bi at best.”

 _“I_ know you’re not straight,” Ticker says as Zuud draws a card and plays a red moa. “Just go tell the kid you’re crushing on that you’re not straight, it’s not that hard.”

“Oh, _you’re_ one to talk,” LD fires back.

“No, no, she actually is.” Eudico puts down a red 3. One card left. “Scrapcard,” she adds after a moment, though absolutely nobody seems to be paying attention.

“Only reason Eudi beat me to it is because…” Ticker hesitates, considering this. She puts down a yellow 3. “Actually, that’s personal, no hard feelings, Duck.”

Little Duck, instead of playing a card, buries her headpiece in her arms. This does a rather ineffectual job of muffling her spoken, “Hey, I’m _great_ at picking up girls, I’ll have you know. Fuck you.”

“Do it yourself.”

One of her hands extricates itself to play a green 3. “Nah, that’s Eudi’s job.”

Slowly, leisurely, Zuud plays a green moa. “We win.”

“Okay,” Little Duck says. “I’m just… _ugh._ Do you _realize_ how mucking _stupid_ it is to have people be _this far off?”_

“Given that Tenno have assumed on multiple occasions that _Biz_ and I were dating,” Eudico says mildly, “yes. Another round?”

“Urrrrghhhh. Sure.”

* * *

(Little Duck wins the next one, as she usually does. Eudico catches her later that night painting _something_ on the side of her headpiece: five horizontal stripes of color, in a pattern Eudico doesn’t recognize. Red, orange, white, pink, purple.)

(“Suda says that Cephalon Simaris says that this was a flag women loving women used to identify themselves in pre-Orokin times,” Little Duck says without being asked. “She also said that he said most muckers these days wouldn’t recognize it—I’m paraphrasing, let me mucking _live_ —but if someone asks about it I will _so_ be telling them immediately.”)

(“…that’s… neat?” Eudico says. “Good luck.”)

(LD merely nods, and returns to her work in earnest.)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, they are basically playing Uno. moa cards are reverses, bursas are plus fours.
> 
> anyway, DE, I respect you for making Fortuna in the first place, but _come on._ Little Duck? STRAIGHT? literally impossible.
> 
> I may continue to take a hammer and fix the canon in the near future but certainly not right now given the unreasonable amount of schoolwork that currently needs doing.


End file.
